Is This Your Birthday Present For Me?
by shiroshouhei
Summary: "Lagipula, apa hadiah ulang tahun yang bisa kuharapkan dari sebuah hubungan yang telah renggang?"


**Is This Your Birthday Present For Me?  
Noragami FF [ Rated T ]**

 **Starring** Kazuma. Iki Hiyori. Yato. Ebisu Kofuku. Bishamonten. all characters from Noragami (excluding some characters)

 **Genre** Teenlit. Romance. Drama.

 **Pairing** KazumaxHiyori (TOLONG JANGAN BASH SAYA PARA KAZUMAVEENA DAN YATORI SHIPPER TuT)

 **Warnings** OOC tidak ketulungan. Typo di beberapa tempat. Mungkin sedikit rancu karena tidak direvisi dan langsung jadi begitu saja ._. . Newbie tingkat dewa, harap dimaklumi kalau ada yang tidak berkenan di berbagai tempat.

 **Author's Note** Sejujurnya ini _fanfic_ pertama yang saya buat, jadi saya sangat newbie, baik dalam masalah tata bahasa, pemakaian kosa-kata, dan lain-lain. Harap dimaklumi kalau kesannya newbie banget :" /dor/

 **Happy reading. . .**

* * *

Kazuma, seorang siswa SMA yang bekerja _part-time_ di sebuah toko buku pinggir kota. Sementara Hiyori adalah seorang siswa SMA yang sangat menggemari novel. Takdir membawa mereka untuk bertemu di satu tempat yang sama, membuat mereka mulai tertarik satu sama lain kemudian menjalin hubungan seperti sekarang ini.

Kazuma adalah sosok yang tegas dan serius, sementara Hiyori sebaliknya (biarpun ia cukup pendiam untuk gadis seusianya). Sifat yang saling bertolak-belakang kadangkala membuat permasalahan dalam hubungan mereka, tapi kalau dipantau dari sisi lainnya hubungan mereka merupakan hubungan solid yang tidak mudah terputus.

Namun, masalahnya ada di Hiyori. Kazuma cukup sibuk karena ia berada di tahun ketiganya, dan ia nyaris tidak punya waktu luang yang bisa dimanfaatkan untuk Hiyori. Sementara Hiyori, sebagai siswi yang baru menginjak tahun pertamanya, masih cukup labil sehingga ia ingin segala macam keinginannya terpenuhi. Termasuk, jalan-jalan berdua, liburan berdua, dan sebagainya yang hanya bisa mereka lakukan berdua.

Hal itu membuat hubungan mereka agak renggang. Kazuma mulai sering merasa jengkel pada Hiyori yang tidak bisa mengerti kondisinya—lebih tepatnya tidak mau mengerti, kemudian Hiyori mulai tertarik dengan teman masa kecilnya, Yato. Hiyori, saat Kazuma tidak ada, akan menemui Yato dan menghabiskan waktu berduaan saja dengannya.

Perasaan Hiyori mengembang dari sekedar tertarik hingga menjadi suka, sedangkan Kazuma yang sama sekali tidak tahu tentang itu tetap sibuk belajar demi ujian masuk perguruan tinggi.

Akhirnya ujian Kazuma berlalu. Kazuma langsung mengajak Hiyori ke _coffee shop_ , tempat favorit Hiyori untuk kencan. Ada dua alasan yang membuat Kazuma mengajak Hiyori, yaitu untuk merayakan berlalunya ujian masuknya, dan—hari ini hari ulang tahunnya, mereka berdua harus merayakan hari spesial yang hanya datang setahun sekali ini.

Akan tetapi—

.

.

.

Kazuma memandangi koleksi baju yang tergantung di lemari pakaiannya, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah jam dinding rumahnya.

Ia tersenyum dalam hati. Hari ini ia bisa bebas dari belajarnya, dan bisa bersama Hiyori selama mungkin. Selain itu, ia juga berulang tahun hari ini, ia harap Hiyori ingat dan memberinya kado.

Kado dari Hiyori, meskipun sederhana, selalu bisa membuat Kazuma tersenyum senang. Entah kenapa—biarpun kado yang diterimanya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkannya. Misalnya tahun lalu, Hiyori memberinya syal rajutan sendiri padahal ia menginginkan saputangan. Hari ini... entah apa yang akan diberikan Hiyori.

Senyumnya mengembang tanpa diperintah. Matanya masih berkutat di lemari baju dan jam dinding.

"Hiyori selalu melihatku mengenakan baju kerja maupun seragam. Dan itu tidak bagus," ia menggeleng sambil mendesah berat. "Barangkali aku harus pakai baju untuk jalan-jalan, dan sayangnya—"

Kazuma tidak menggumam lagi. Lemarinya penuh dengan kemeja dan beberapa piyama tidur, kemudian celemek dengan sulaman nama tempat kerjanya di bagian tengah dan celana jins.

Kabar bagusnya, ia seorang _workaholic_. Kabar buruknya, ia bukan orang yang bisa diajak jalan-jalan. Bahkan sekedar baju kaus yang bisa dipakai untuk jalan-jalan pun tidak punya.

Hiyori pernah berkata ia terlihat tampan biarpun sedang dibalut kemeja dan seragam kerja, tapi— _sigh_.

Ia mengambil salah satu kemeja dan celana jins, sebelum dengan agak kesal menghempaskannya ke atas ranjang. Kemudian ia berjalan pelan ke arah kamar mandi, melepaskan seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya, lalu berdiri di bawah _shower_.

Ia hanya butuh waktu tiga menit untuk mandi. Selesai mandi, ia mengenakan pakaian yang tadi sudah dipilihnya kemudian menyisir rambutnya yang masih agak basah.

Sudah selesai dengan urusan pakaian, ia menyemprotkan parfum favoritnya dan mengenakan jam tangan berwarna _dark ash_ miliknya di pergelangan tangan kiri.

Ia siap.

.

.

.

"—jadi, begitulah. Anak kecil itu terjatuh ketika sedang berusaha mengambil uang koin 5 Yen!"

Yato tertawa, kemudian Hiyori ikut tertawa biarpun ia tidak mengerti dimana lucunya itu.

Tawaan Yato memiliki efek menular, rupanya. Siapapun yang melihatnya tertawa—atau mendengarnya tertawa—pasti ikut tertawa. Hiyori sendiri pun cukup heran. Apakah Yato memakai ilmu sihir atau semacamnya?

Dan sayangnya, setiap tawaan lebar itu muncul di hadapannya, Hiyori makin jatuh cinta—ia tak bisa menyangkal itu.

Mereka ada di _coffee shop_ , tempat Hiyori dan Kazuma ingin kencan. Hiyori datang kemari tiga puluh menit lebih awal daripada yang dijanjikan karena ia ingin sekali berduaan dengan Yato di tempat favoritnya. Kalaupun Kazuma tiba-tiba memergoki mereka sedang berduaan, Hiyori tak peduli—toh ia tak menyayangi Kazuma lagi. Salahnya sendiri mengabaikan Hiyori.

Ini tidak boleh, tapi sejujurnya Hiyori ingin sekali melihat wajah tampan Kazuma kala ia putus asa. Ia ingin sekali melihatnya. Terlebih kalau alasannya putus asa adalah karena ia menyadari betapa salah kelakuannya pada Hiyori selama ia mengikuti tes masuk.

Tidak, ia tidak dendam pada Kazuma gara-gara diabaikan akibat belajar untuk tes masuk. Selama ini ia selalu menyemangati Kazuma. Ia mengajak Kazuma jalan-jalan lebih sering daripada biasanya menjelang tes masuk agar Kazuma bisa lebih rileks. Kazuma tipe pekerja keras dan keras kepala, ia bisa tidak tidur dan tidak istirahat seharian penuh gara-gara konsentrasi belajar.

Tapi, Kazuma tidak mengerti. Kazuma menganggap itu semua mengganggu, dan ia malah berakhir mengomeli Hiyori dan pulang dengan kesal gara-gara Hiyori menyita waktunya untuk belajar.

"Tes masuk?" Hiyori bergumam pelan sambil mengunyah parfait. "Kazuma yang kukenal selama ini takkan panik hanya gara-gara tes masuk perguruan tinggi."

"Memikirkan Kazuma-san lagi?" tanya Yato tiba-tiba, dan lamunan Hiyori buyar gara-gara itu. Mata Hiyori langsung berfokus pada Yato, dan ia ingin memberi jawaban—tapi Yato tidak memberinya kesempatan. "Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan terlalu keras. Toh kalian akan bertemu hari ini, dan aku yakin kalian berdua akan kembali seperti biasa."

"Kazuma tidak mengerti aku," Hiyori menimpali. "aku selama ini berusaha menghiburnya. Aku selalu menyemangatinya, hanya saja ia tidak mengerti caraku melakukannya. Aku tak salah, dialah yang tak mau mengerti apa arti... dari semua yang telah kuperjuangkan untuknya,"

Air mata Hiyori perlahan mengalir turun. Cepat-cepat ia menghapusnya dengan punggung tangan. Saat ia memandang Yato lagi, Yato tengah memandangnya dengan kening mengkerut dan mata sedih.

"Haha," Hiyori tertawa. Tawanya singkat, pahit. Tidak ada humor sedikitpun. "Aku menyedihkan, ya kan? Aku benar-benar—"

Tiba-tiba, Yato mencondongkan badannya ke depan, kemudian menciumnya.

Ia diam saat bibirnya dan bibir Yato bertemu. Saat ia sadar apa yang sudah terjadi, jantungnya berdetak beberapa kali lebih cepat. Saat itu terjadi, ia langsung membalas ciuman dari Yato.

Beruntung tidak ada begitu banyak pelanggan hari ini, dan meja yang mereka berdua duduki berada di tempat yang agak tersembunyi—jadi kemungkinan besar orang yang berlalu-lalang takkan melihat mereka berciuman.

Yato melepas ciumannya, memandangi Hiyori untuk beberapa saat.

Jemari Hiyori menyusuri kedua belah pipi Yato pelan, kemudian ia menarik wajah Yato dengan lembut mendekati wajahnya.

Bibir mereka berdua kembali bertaut, kali ini lebih lama.

Yato melepaskan ciuman mereka berdua. Ia memandang ke arah Hiyori dengan pandangan terluka. "Kau tahu, Hiyori—aku mencintaimu," katanya, nyaris berbisik. "Aku mencintaimu," ulangnya kembali. "Tolong jangan menangis. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis, apalagi kalau gara-gara seorang pria."

Hiyori tersenyum. "Iya," katanya pelan. Mendengar itu, Yato tersenyum samar. Yato setelah itu mengelus pelan pipi Hiyori menggunakan jempolnya.

"Yato—aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Kazuma akhirnya datang. Saat itu, Hiyori sedang membaca novel tebal yang ditaruh di atas meja dengan serius. Tampak sekali kalau ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Kazuma yang kini sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ehem," Kazuma berdehem agar ia mendapat perhatian Hiyori. Sesuai perkiraannya, Hiyori terlompat kaget, kemudian langsung mendongak memandangi Kazuma—yang kini sedang tersenyum ceria.

Hiyori tersenyum. "Kazuma, kau ini." Kazuma tertawa ringan, lalu duduk di depan Hiyori.

"Maafkan aku. Lama menungguku?"

Hiyori menutup novel bacaannya, meletakkannya kembali di dalam tasnya. Ia mengangkat bahu. "Yah~ tidak lama. Aku baru saja tiba," ia merasa bersalah karena telah bohong pada Kazuma, tapi Kazuma tampaknya melontarkan pertanyaan itu hanya untuk basa-basi, jadi ia tak tahu apakah ia bersalah atau tidak. "Jadi, bagaimana ujian masukmu?"

"Tidak buruk. Aku sudah menghafalkan apa yang kuperlukan, dan aku cukup percaya diri kalau hasilku bakal bagus."

"Wah, hebat."

Kazuma tersenyum. Untuk beberapa saat, matanya memandangi Hiyori tanpa beralih.

"Kau terlihat cantik hari ini."

Berhubung sedang musim panas, Hiyori hanya mengenakan seragam dengan lengan sepanjang siku dan rok sepanjang lutut. Kazuma terbiasa melihatnya mengenakan baju berlengan panjang hingga menutupi pergelangan tangan, wajar saja kalau Kazuma merasa Hiyori berbeda.

"Kau pikir begitu?" Hiyori tersenyum, dan Kazuma mengangguk.

"Oh, kita perlu pesan." badan Kazuma berputar ke arah pelayan yang berdiri di dekat meja mereka. "Hiyori, kau mau apa? _Espresso_ seperti biasanya? Atau—"

"Uhm, Kazuma?"

Kazuma terhenti. "Hm?" ia menoleh, kemudian memandang Hiyori. "Ada apa?"

Hiyori secara tiba-tiba berdiri, hingga kursi yang didudukinya sedikit tergeser mundur karenanya.

"Ayo putus."

Kata-kata itu diucapkan oleh Hiyori tanpa ada keraguan, membuat Kazuma langsung memandang Hiyori tak percaya. Apa yang didengarnya barusan tadi? Apakah ia benar-benar mendengar kata _putus_ , atau indera pendengarannya sedang bermasalah hari ini? Rasanya mereka baru saja melalui momen bahagia, tidak mungkin Hiyori langsung menuntut putus seperti ini.

 _"Aku ingin kita putus,"_ Hiyori mengulang. Lirih, namun penuh penekanan.

"T-tunggu, Hiyori. Jelaskan dulu—"

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Aku lelah dengan hubungan kita berdua."

"Hiyori—"

"Singkatnya... u-uh, kurasa kita sama sekali tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi. Maaf, Kazuma, tapi kupikir hubungan kita hanya sampai sini."

"Hiyo—"

"—aku sudah mencintai orang lain."

Kazuma akhirnya bungkam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, matanya yang tadinya memandang Hiyori tidak percaya berangsur-angsur memandang Hiyori heran.

 _Mencintai orang lain?_

Sebesar apa cinta orang itu pada Hiyori hingga bisa mengalahkan besarnya cinta Kazuma padanya? Kurang ajar, perasaan Kazuma tidak semain-main itu.

"Apa itu cukup? Kalau cukup... aku pergi. Maafkan aku, ya?"

Hiyori bergerak mengambil tasnya, kemudian berjalan hingga memunggungi Kazuma. Tidak seberapa jauh hingga Kazuma memanggil namanya kembali.

"Hiyori, apa kau ingat?"

Hiyori diam sebentar, lalu ia menengok dengan pelan.

"Ada apa?"

Dengan ekspresi terluka, Kazuma menjawab, "hari ini hari ulang tahunku."

Ia sedikit berharap kalau Hiyori akan kembali, kemudian memeluknya, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun berkali-kali, dan mengatakan bahwa yang barusan adalah rencana untuk kejutan ulang tahunnya. Konfeti kemudian akan ditebar disana-sini, semua temannya di sekolah berbondong-bondong keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dan beramai-ramai melemparinya krim kue.

"...selamat ulang tahun."

—dan begitu saja. Hiyori pergi, meninggalkan Kazuma sendirian.


End file.
